Ode to the Pinball
by Not a Trumpet
Summary: New Chapter Up! it's about band and the strangest section in the world...the saxes! well, strangest after percussion, drum majors, sousaphones...
1. Learning to speak in three easy steps

it's been a while, i forgot how the format works on this thing so the start of each paragraph will have a ^ just in case. review if you feel like it. Part fiction, part true.  
  
Chapter 1 ^"Yeah, some people get really into band." John said to me around a bite of McDonalds hamburger. We were in the middle of no where, Canada on the way back home in the states with the youth group. He was a senior and I was a sophmore heading to a new school. I took a sip of my cola.  
  
^"You mean, they do jazz band as well as regular band?"  
  
^"I mean, they live in the band room. Like they are in Music Appreciation, Music Theory, Jazz Band, Marching Band, Concert Band and on there off hours in the band room." My eyes shot straight open. John laughed and choked on some fries. "Don't worry, they have been in band for years. The people who do that are like seniors. You have a ways to go." I hoped he was right. At first, I thught that was the end of the conversation, when he continued, "although, I don't think that will be true this year."  
  
^"Why not?" I asked.  
  
^"Well, we are getting a new band director. Who knows how he does things. I'm sure a lot of people will be angry." I took it lightly, but found out later how true it was.  
  
~*~*  
  
^A few weeks later, my section leader called me and asked me to come pick up some music. When I got to the school, there were only four people...all of them guys. I got out of my mom's car and one of the guys walked up to me. "Are you sarah?" I nodded my head yes and thought, God, this guy is tall. "Hi. My name is Derek. I'm one of the section leaders. That's Drew," he pointed to another guy playing hacky sack with himself-"and that's Alex." The other guy, who Derek had failed to mention, came marching up.  
  
^"What's wrong with you, freak? did you forget about me?" Derek rolled his eyes. Aaron turned to me. "Hi. I'm Aaron. Who the hell are you?"  
  
^"It's Sarah. Go away, you're not wanted here." Derek said. Aaron saulked off, muttering something about stupid peasents. Once out of earshot, Derek said, "he has some ego. The band teacher last year liked him a lot. Aaron's really mad he got retired." I nodded my head in understanding. Derek sounded just as mad about it as Aaron appeared to have been. It was than that I realized I hadn't said one word since the five minutes I got there. Alex came up to me.  
  
^"I heard you play baritone sax in jazz band." I shook my head yes. "Are you going to play it for marching band?"  
  
^"No, I don't think I could carry it." Derek, Drew, Alex and Aaron all looked at me like I had just preformed a miracle. I thuoght to myself, way to start off, Sarah. Get them afraid of you. "Uhm...can I have my music?"  
  
^"Oh, yeah sure." Drew said. He is so cute, I thought. "Uhm, marching band starts next week. Sorry we got this music to you so late. You were out of town." I shrugged and walked off to my mom's car. As we drove away, I realized how much tention there was over this new band director. He can't be too bad, can he?  
  
~*~*  
  
^The next day, I went to get my alto saxaphone from the nearest music store. Since I needed driving hours, I drove back from the store. On the way home some guy in a black honda civic cut me off and I barely scratched his bumper. "oh crud, oh crud, oh crud!" I thought. My mom told me to calm down and pull over behind the guy who cut me off. She had told me before it was always good to remember liscense plate numbers, and I memorized it. ZHT1936.  
  
^ He got out of the car and went off on me and my mom. My mom fought back. I was shaking from fright. Jeez, this guy yells loud. He had black hair that was well kept and had the top dyed blonde, like he was still in high school. He looked way to serious to still be in high school, he looked more like he was out of college. Maybe he just looked mature for his age? I smiled slightly at the thought of this guy still being in high school. Than he shrunk and became little more than a toddler. I smiled to myself.  
  
^"And what is it that you think is so funny?!" I stopped smiling and straightened my spine. My mother glared and went back to there negotiations. The guy got back in his car and drove off, deciding not to tell the police about our run in. What would he tell them anyways? That he cut me off and the best I could do was barely scratch his bumper? ~*~*  
  
^Monday finally came along with the first day ever of band. According to John, marching band had started late this year. He said it usually was in the middle of July where as this one was two weeks before our first parade in August. There were two things I noticed when I first pulled into the school's parking lot. I first noticed that Aaron was yelling at someone over something small and insignificant. The second thing I noticed was a guy with black hair, with the top dyed blonde leaning against a black honda civic. His license plate read ZHT1936. The moment I noticed this, I looked up and realized he made eye contact with me.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
ooooooh the suspense. not a lot of humor yet, but knowing band, there'll be some. so, who is the guy with the black honda? find out later. after I get the minimal ammount of sleep alotted for band members. peace out.  
  
random band quote: the worst type of hangover is a trumpet hangover. 


	2. Theater and back again

alright little kiddies and bandies alike, I have decided to continue this fanfiction due to the "overwhelming" ammount of reviews. thanks to ~ShOrtCHiC for her emailed review ~_^ CAUTION by request: this is over exagerated, but givent he situations, just short of true. ~*~*~*  
  
My first response was shock. I realized I was staring, and quickly made my way to the trunk to get out my alto. A thousand thoughts started racing through my mind, 'is this guy the drum major?' or maybe worse... 'the director?!' Now that the initial shock was over, I decided that I might be over reacting. Besides, it would be nearly impossible to base everything on first impressions.-- right? I made my way inside to the band room when I realized that I didn't know where the band room was. I stood in the middle of the hall for awhile. When people started to walk by, I looked like I meant to be there, by looking for something in my saxaphone case. I began following some of them when I realized they weren't even in band; they didn't have instruments at all. They appeared to be walking straight to the theater. 'Oh crud, now I'm really lost.'  
For awhile, I stood there looking at the people on the stage putting together some sort of set when I realized that Aaron had walked in sometime between the time I had seen him in the parking lot and now. He appeared to be in some heated discussion about angles when we made eye contact. "crud, that was definatly NOT what I was hoping for." I muttered to myself. He gestured for me to come over. Should I say the first thing? Last time I said three words I freaked four people out. Upper classmen guys in all irony. Well, I suppose I should make up my mind before he-  
"Are you lost?" Crap. The three words I hate most, and he said them. Oh well. What should I say now? Can't admit I was wrong-- "Uhm-Sarah?" I looked up at him. Luckily, he wasn't nearly as tall as Derek and was almost shorter than me. "It sort of freaks people out when you don't say anything." I nodded. Thank you, captain obvious. I wanted to say. Maybe if I had, he would have loosened up come to think of it he did look tense--  
"Sorry. I guess you should get used to it." I hope that wasn't sarcastic sounding. This guy isn't half bad looking. Knowing my luck, he's probably gay. "Uhm, do you know where the band room is? I seem to have misplaced it." Misplaced it? I'm such a loser I can't believe I just said that! I made eye contact with Aaron again. He looked amused as if I had just made a witty joke. I hope he wasn't faking it-  
"Here, I'll walk with you. I'm done here anyways." He turned around and yelled, "Hey Ben! I'm leaving!" Someone from an area unseen yelled back something that sounded vaguely like 'I don't care'. I followed Aaron into what looked like an office with a couch. I believe Ihad my friend call it a green room. Aaron picked up his saxaphone case and another case that looked like a guitar.  
"You play guitar?" I asked. I should at least get to know this person.  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" He answered back. He is very uptight, I noted, but by nature; not because of me.  
"Nothing. I was interested in learning it." He raised his eyebrow that clearly stated, 'I don't believe you.' I glared at him. What more could I do? ~*~*~*  
We walked on in silence up the hall and to the right. I found out that I was practically outside the band room the entire time. When I walked in, I realized that everyone else was already sitting. The band teacher looked over at me and said, "glad you could join us. Are you Sarah? Good. We are in sectional time."  
"Yeah. Uhm, where do I sit?" I looked around having trouble finding my section. You'd think Derek would stand out more. The band director pointed over to what looked like a bunch of percussionists huddled staring at something in the middle of a huge circle. I drew closer, realizing it was a piece of paper. Derek was kneeling low, signing the paper and not looking happy in so doing. "What's-" I was interupted by a series of satisifed percussionists.  
Drew leaned over and whispered, "it's a peace treaty. The saxaphonists uh...were not very nice to the drum line last year and well, the drum line is making us sign." I gave him a confused look. "All I know is that this wouldn't have happened had the band director been anything but a percussionist." I nodded, not quite sure of what was happening but finding it very amusing.  
"Are things almost settled here?" I looked up from the huddled group of band members to find half of them bowing to the new voice. And wouldn't you know it, he had black hair, with the top dyed blonde. "Report!" One of the people bowing crawled, eyes averted to him. "Ah, yes. If it isn't my faithful servant and friend, Jeff. Speak!"  
"You're most highest honor-" He went on to speak about the treaty agreements. At this point Derek had stood up. He leaned over to me and some of the freshmen and told us that this guy's name was Jordan and he was the one who lead the pit and Drum line. I listened back into Jeff. He was explaining who everyone was. Pointing to me he said, "And this is not a freshmen, but a new sophmore named-"  
"Sarah. Yes, we've already met." His grin turned evil for a minute. His head snapped back up and said. "Hand me the treaty!" After glancing at the piece of paper, he folded it and put in a blue binder with other music. It was folded twice and was on yellow paper. Must have been the only paper handy at the time. I'm good at remembering these things, since I have not a lot of other things to remember, other than to listen when others are talking to me-"Sarah!" I snapped out of my thought bubble. "Did you hear a word I said?" I shook my head no. "And why not?! Did you not just sign to this treaty?!"  
"Actually, I didn't; have no intention of doing so and have no intention of answering any more questions. If you had said something that was actually inteligable, I probably would have listened." The two sections, which made up more than half of the noise, both fell silent. I said something wrong again. No backing out now-I saw Aaron's mouth twist up in amusement.  
"Is that what you think?" Jordan asked.  
"Yes. Yes it is." Now what? Where was he getting to?  
"Drum line, Pit! our sectional will be out in the hall. NOW!" twenty or mre students hastily followed behind the red with fury Jordan. I relaxed as soon as Jordan left, only to realize I was still being watched by seven sets of eyes.  
"You have hardly said a word all season-and you stood up to him like it was natural?!" Some girl said. I shrugged. What's the big deal anyways? He doesn't seem like to bad of a guy. Besides, judging by the drum line's demeanor it was the only way to control all twenty of them. The whole section was completly silent.  
"Saxes, have you learned the opener?" The band director called.  
"No, Mr. Klein." Mr. Klein. That was his name. Oh good, I'm learning something. "Uhm, get the opener out and practice it. I will create time for you with my drumsticks." Derek said. "Mark time-" crack. The drum stick broke in half. "Well, I guess that means we can't practice. Oh well." ~*~*~*~*~ disappointing ending, I know. Oh well, just to tell you; these people are nothing like anyone in my band. Don't get any ideas that I'm ratting on them or something. They're all cool and we've gotten along amazingly well for seeing each other practically every day. leave a review please, constructive criticism only! 


	3. Of Gods and mere Mortals

hey guys! long time no see, eh? good news! I got 20 pairs of white socks! enough to last me through the rest of the marching band season. bad news: they're supposed to be black! and now, for the next update. thanks for the reviews, guys! *~*~*~  
  
After the supposed warm up, I realized that neither I nor the rest of the section had taken out there saxaphones yet. 'Well, that was useless. I get myself lost and come to this crazy room only to find that we need to leave again to get out onto the baseball field.' As soon as they all got to the top of the field, the saxaphone section began to assemble all pieces of the instrument. Pretty routine at first, until I pulled out a black laqoured saxaphone. All eyes stopped and looked at her saxaphone. Did I do something wrong? Or maybe their just jealous.I mean it had been my brothers before.  
"That Saxaphone-" Drew began.  
"Looks so-" Derek continued.  
"Familiar." Aaron finished.  
"Oh get over it, guys. It's a saxaphone. Jeez." The voice that had said that had somehow materialized right above Sarah's head without her noticing it. Sarah looked up to find her older brother towering over her. The whole section looked like they were in reverend shock. Aaron and Alex even kneeled. the rest stood staring at him. Sarah smiled a big smile.  
"Mark!" She through his arms around him. "How's college going." He returned the hug.  
"It's been awhile, sis. I didn't realize it would be so expensive to come home."Mark said quietly almost to himself. He got a childish, goofy grin on his face and whispered, want to see something funny?" Sarah noticed that smile. It was the same smile she had seen when he was about to get away with the greatest of crimes. "Arise, my loyal subjects."  
"Heh. you remind me of the drumline leader. Some guy named Jordan." Her brother got that goofy look on his face again.  
"I thought I'd never see you again, my lord." Aaron again kneeled at Mark's feet. Mark kicked him aside lightly, as to not hurt him but to get the point across to get out of the way.  
"How dare you make these accusations of desertation in such times of distress! Aaron, give me three laps." "but you haven't been section leader for two yea-"Aaron began to question.  
Mark's voice boomed, "Now!" Aaron started off running around the field as fast as he could go. " Does he even realize that desertation may or may not be a real word? Anyways, I'm here to tell you that you are going home with me. Okay? You can ride shot gun if you want." That was strange- shot gun was reserved for his girlfriends, close friends or his beloved saxaphone, which she now held in her hands. It was strange enough she got the saxaphone instead of him keeping it through the rest of college.  
"Sure." I smiled. "Are you staying for the rest of practice than?" He got his goofy grin again.  
"Heh. I think so. This is amusing enough." He glanced over to where Aaron was starting his second lap. He runs fast, I noted. "Sure. Besides, I'm the only one who can handle Aaron effectivly."  
  
~**~*~**~*~**  
  
After practice, I headed back to the band room to store my saxaphone in one of the lockers in the storage room. The locker I chose, number 108, apparently was cursed. I found this out when one of the Juniors, Rachel, came over to me and told me I shouldn't put my instrument in there. "Why not?" I asked.  
"It's cursed."  
"Oh. And what's your point?" The storage area fell silent. Jeez, why does everyone listen in on my conversations? I looked back at her. can't give up the fight now.  
"What more do you want? It's cursed!" She said. "It hasn't been used in over three decades!" Come on, how undefensible of a statement! I thought to myself.  
"And if it hasn't been used in thirty years, how do you know it is cursed? I mean, I'm not expecting you repeated your Junior year 30 times."  
"It would actually be 27. Freshman year, Sophmore year and Junior year all once. And no, she has not had to repeat her Junior year." A tall man appeared from the shadows. From the whispers around her, Sarah gathered he was a tall sophmore who has been repeating school since they or their older siblings could remember. "I'll tell you why it's cursed. Once, there was a cornet player. She was the best in the land. All envyed her playing abilities, for she not only played cornet but also flute, clarinet and basoon substantially well. After a short time, the healthy ammount of envy grew to bitter jealousy. Than one day, the cornet player got a new cornet. This time, it was silver with a beautiful rose stippled onto the bell of the horn. And she put it in her locker, number 108. The first competition came, and she came to get her horn-to find it gone; but with the lock still in it's place. No one has seen it since."  
"That's a coincedence." I lifted my horn back up to the locker to hear gasps come from verious areas of the room. "Fine. I need to get home so if it makes all of you happy, I'll take it with me. There. Is that better?" Geez, and I thought I was paranoid. I marched out of the room, feeling the eyes of over 100 band students on my back like the point of a gun. Which reminded me-I'm riding shot gun with my big brother. This day could turn around I guess.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**  
  
I found him proud as ever leaning against his silver volvo, wearing big sunglasses that yelled, "BAM! Look at me!" He liked to wear them. Sometimes he were his obnoxiously big clown singlasses just to see who would notice, pink rims and all. Few people ever caught on, since all other considered it just one of his funny antidotes. When I approached, he looked me up and down, nodded as if agreeing and said, "hop in." In an over done gruff voice. Why the special treatment? I put my sax in the trunk and hopped into shot gun. Aaron saw this and ran over to the car.  
"Can- I- talk- to- Sarah?" He asked between gulps of breath. And than, as an after thought, "your royal highness!"  
"Jeez, Aaron, for acting so buff you loose your breath easily." Aaron didn't answer. Mark noticed this was so and mumbled, "that's a first. Very well, it is allowed. You are dismissed from my presence. I want her back in five minutes. If she is but a minute, nay, thirty seconds late, I will have your head on a platter with some nice appendages as garnishes that I should not mention here." Aaron cringe. "Now that you are dismissed, leave my presence at once!" I laughed on the inside as I exited the volvo, or should I say, royal carriage? Aaron drug me off and hit me sharply on the arm.  
"Who do you think you are, climbing into the front seat like that?" I stared. Sorry Aaron, maximum allowance for word capacitiy as been overloaded. Not your lucky day I guess. "Only a God is fit to sit in the front seat! Ignorant peasent!" I shrugged. "What?! I don't get it! You say nothing half the time and half the time you say something it's sarcastic! I can already tell, you are not going to be very liked around here."  
"You seem to know best, as you haven't had any friends for a while." That wasn't my voice. Or was it? Oh. It was just Rachel. "Shoo, you freak." She said to Aaron. Geez, I don't talk once and everyone feels like they got to watch out for me. Whatever. My five minute allowance was up. Maybe I should go over to Mark now. Some people like to make it so hard on themselves. ~***~*~** 


End file.
